heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-25 Breakfast at Tiffany's?'s
Longshot yawned as he turned a bit on the couch he was sleeping on. It was a nice couch, a big one. Just the night previous he was robbing an power plant with some girl who called herself Black Cat. She was good! Just as good as himself and Ricochet Rita, though probably not as 'good.' Well that was assuming Rita was good, he only knew here a couple of days. But she seemed good... and honestly Longshot wasn't sure. Black Cat seemed like a good person but... there was nagging at him. The way they kept running into each other whenever his luck abilities activated. It felt... The rest of that thought would have to wait as he smelled something. Something. So. Wonderful. That it awoken him entirely from his sleepy train of thought. He lifted himself to look over the couch and said, "What by all that is glorious in the worlds is that smell!?" Black Cat was poking at the frying pan as she heard Longshot rise from his slumber in the living room. She called out to him, "Bacon! Bacon and Omelettes. Egg Whites, baby. Girl's gotta watch her figure." She let out a yawn as she flipped over the omelette. Her night did not end in a wild evening of passion. Longshot slept on the couch and she on her bed in a pair of black satin pajamas, while cuddling her persian cat named "Diamond". "Come into the kitchen, I've got the grub ready." "I'm not sure about eating grubs. I'd rather have this bacon and omelet thing you're talking about," Longshot said innocently. He had honestly never heard of any of those foods before. To be honest, he'd never heard of /any/ food before except... for the word 'food.' He hopped over the couch and approached the kitchen. Felicia's cat jumped towards him the second she saw him, rubbing against his legs. Longshot leaned down and started to pet the cat, "Hello there pretty one. What's your name?" His eye started to glow as he pet her, "Jasmine, that's a pretty name isn't it." Black Cat began placing the plates onto her table. She didn't entertain often, so her table wear wasn't the most fashionable. Felicia might not admit it, but she spent most meals in front of the television or while planning her next heist. Bachelorette life. She quirked a brow as she overheard Longshot, "Actually her name is Diamond. Because you know, diamonds are a girls best friend." "No offense, but she says her name is Jasmine," Longshot said as he looked up at Black Cat, still petting the cat. His left eye was glowing a hot white, "Has been since you watched a film called Aladdin, said she likes that name. Also she prefers the milk with the red top over the green tops you've been buying." Longshot stopped petting the cat as it continued to rub up against him constantly, probably in reaction to the near supernatural beauty that this man possessed, "So no grubs? I can have the bacon and omelet instead?" Black Cat smiled as she watched the man with her cat, he somehow looked even more gorgeous when petting it. She rubbed her eyes and moved to sit down at the table, "Fine then. No grubs. And so youtalk to animals? And are lucky? And have a glowy eye? Wow, New York attracts all kinds." She took a bite of the bacon, "Did you sleep okay, stud?" Longshot sat down in front of his plate and immediately touched the omelet with his hand, then he picked up off the plate and held it there as he looked at it, his eye no longer glowing, "In reverse order... I slept great! You're couch is heaven. Can't imagine what your bed must be like." He shook the omelet a bit and then set it back down, as if he was unsure of what to make of it, "And my eye only seems to glow whenever I am lucky or I'm in a reading something." "And I'm really lucky when I'm not being selfish, that's why they call me Longshot," He he added as he poked the bacon for a second. When it didn't react he seemed statisfied. He looked up at Black Cat and said, "I don't /think/ I talk to animals, but when I touch them I can tell what they want for themselves. It's the same 'trick' I used on the dead guard. Don't know how I do it... just do." He looked back at the meal and smiled wildly, "And.. Oh my goodness is this meal amazing," he pointed at the glasses she poured for him, "Two liquids... one orange one white!" then to the omelet, "And look at this thing, white and brown... and mine doesn't look a thing like yours!" then to the bacon, "And these. Their like crispy strips of something! I've never seen anything like it!" Black Cat rested her chin on her hand as she watched him enjoy his meal, in his very odd way. The boy was cute, no doubt about that. But he was a weird one. She sipped at her milk as he went on, sounding very excited. She responded with, "I've gotta ask Longshot, where are you from? I thought bacon at least was everywhere." Longshot stopped and put the piece of bacon down he was eating down, "Where am I from? I've got no idea." He looked down a bit sad at this even been brought up. He rubbed his obviously inhuman 4-fingered hand across his face, "I don't know. I... uh... fell out of the sky." "That's what they told me anyway," he dropped his hand back beneath the table still looking down at it, "I dropped out of the sky... saved an old lady who thought I was something called the archangel Gabriel from being hit by a car and apparently made a stone gargoyle drop silver coins from the sky." Black Cat there was a couple moments of silence as she chewed at her bacon. This guy was an enigma wrapped in a riddle. She looked him over, Longshot must have some sort of amnesia (what is this guy living in, a soap opera? Black Cat considered for a moment before she spoke, "Alright. Want me to take you to a hospital or something? Unless you are on the run, then I guess that would be a bad idea." Public Psylocke has joined this channel. "Well I did just rob a place last night," Longshot said, still not actually eating any of his food. He did however get a very charming smile on his face and add, "With the most beautiful girl I've seen in my... admittedly short memory." He looked Black Cat's hair and her apartment, she remembered from Jinx and Rita that people tended to not have this much comfort. He probably would have mentioned it but something last night called "wine" made him not worry, "Hospital... whatever that is, probably is an out unless I want to end up tortured and the like. Black Cat moved a bit closer to Longshot and looked him over. Just what was she going to do about /this/ stray? She sighed and decided that she needed coffee. She got up to make herself some, "I'll take that as a compliment. Okay Mr-so-Mysterious. Just what are you going to do with your share of the take?" With a thought, Longshot finally took a bite of his bacon, seeming to mimic Black Cat's own consuption of it, "Going to do? Do you mean a plan? Because honestly... I don't know. I was originally in this to help my friend, Jinx. Well he got scared by the fence and ran away." Longshot then finished a strip of bacon and ripped a piece of the omelet, devouring it instantly, "Oh my godless people, these are the greatest things I've ever tasted. I see why you don't need gods!" An enigmatic statement from an enigmatic man. "So... Black Cat, if I gave the diamonds to you... what would you do with them? Would they help people?" Longshot said with that same over-charming smile on hsi face. Black Cat lifted her eyebrows and nearly spit out the black coffee she finished making for herself. She took a moment to whipe her lip before responding, "Well. It would help /me/, but I got a fair share. Right now, the majority of my take goes into equipment and well, shoes. But I always make sure to donate some to a worthy cause." She smiled and sat back at the dinner table, and gave him her flirtiest smile, "But why oh why would you give that all to me?" "Because, Cat, I feel like you've been the most honest with me," Longshot said with a smile. There was no doubt in his mind that Black Cat was a similiar person to him... a resistance fighter. Resitance fighter? Why did that thought come to his mind, "You haven't lied to me at all." Reaching into his pocket Longshot pulled one of the diamonds out of his pockets. His eyes started to glow, "These 'diamonds' ... these crystals are important they are mystical in nature. I can feel it." He then changed the subject, "This 'Omelets and Bacon' is delicious. Where does it come from?" Black Cat immediately took the diamond form Longshot's hand, and said casually, "From chickens and cows, but I picked it up at the grocery store." She closely examined the diamond, so see if there was anything special about it. It was large and gorgeous, but to her it seemed a normal pricy diamond. Longshot's mouth dropped and allowed what he just put in there to fall out onto his plate, "Wait, this was a living creature, before I ate it?" Black Cat covered her mouth, and flinched before speaking, "Oops. I didn't know you were a vegetarian. Well The omelet, milk, and orange juice should be okay right? Sorry sweetie." Longshot's eyes were raised in terror, "You mean there are creatures on this planet that are bred for just food?" He looked at the food on his plate, and then at the glasses on the table poured for him. He looked at it in shock and horror, and then... And then... he sat took another bite out of the bacon, "It's unbelivably tasty. But... I think..." He looked at what Black Cat was wearing and how amazing she looke dand said, "I forgot what I was thinking. I honestly, can't even think straight when you're in the room." Black Cat finished off her plate and rose to put it into her sink, after giving Longshot a kiss on the cheek. Her new "stray" was too cute for words. Weird, but cute. She giggled after kissing him, "You're an odd one, has anyone ever told you that?" Longshot scarfed down the rest of his food. The truth was he had never tasted animal flesh and ovian before. All he had ever been fed was paste... Paste of dead warriors. Dead 'stunt men.' Dead 'leading actors.' Maybe he'd just lost his... mojo. Mojo. Never heard of it. That's what his mind said. And Godless-Dammit he was going ot keep not remembering. He stood up carrying his plate to the sink and putting it where Black Cat put hers, "I've been told I'm odd. I blame that on the memory loss." "I speak like everyone else does, so I must be from here. I can understand you all, so I must human," he ran his four-fingered hand through Black Cat's hair and said, "I feel human don't I?" In reality his flesh felt like smooth leather. A sensation Black Cat was very familiar with. Black Cat shivered in just the right kind of way, but the feel of his skin was a bit odd. A bit rough, but nothing quite like the slightly oily touch of human skin. But the man was lost, and had his charming level turned up to 11. She wasn't about to bring it up, "I'll tell you what my dad once told me, you are whatever you want to be hun." She leaned forward and kissed the edge of his mouth, "Who do you want to be?" Longshot smiled a bit more, "Right now? I want to be the man who has a leading lady like you. Green eyes, white hair, and willing to give a leading man like me a place to stay for the night. Even if it means a bigger risk for her." He kissed her ever so softly on the lips, taking her own view on the situation a bit farther. To him, the sad thing was that he could not risk... someone... finding her and using her against her. It was so sad, because he was extremely found of her. Black Cat pressed her lips back against his, then grinned. Well he did have a way with words, "I'm not a great actress. But I can adlib." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs